Rachel Wood
Evelyn Wood, mother Jonathon Wood, father Sean Renard, sexual relationship Lucien Petrovitch, associate Andrew Dixon, associate Jeremiah Rogers, associate Conrad Bonaparte, associate |serviceofalt = Black Claw |job = Media Relations Director |status = Deceased |cod = Telekinetically suffocated with sheets by Diana |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Rachel Wood (November 23, 1975-2016) was a Löwen media relations director who is a member of Black Claw. She formerly was the media relations director for the campaign of the late Portland mayoral candidate Andrew Dixon. She first appeared in . Appearances She helped direct a promotional advertisement by Renard to support Andrew Dixon's campaign for mayor of Portland. In between takes, she gave Renard a tip on how to come across more neighborly in the commercial, and Renard joked a bit about it with her. She and Renard were practicing another promotional ad in support of Andrew Dixon, and Renard asked how one of his takes sounded. She gave Renard a tip to say "we" rather than "this city" so that he made it clear to viewers that he was a part of their community. She then went and closed the door of the room they were in and walked up closely to Renard, telling him with heavily suggestive undertones that they were going to have to run many takes that night. After having slept with Renard, she turned on the television in his bedroom and watched the advertisement they had previously filmed in support of Andrew Dixon. She then paused the commercial and complimented Renard on his posture, saying it "emanates authority" and got people to trust him. Renard asked her if he was convincing and she said he was and that she'd rather vote for him, as they started to make out. She met with Jeremiah Rogers, Andrew Dixon, and Renard in Renard's office to discuss the current state of the mayoral race, commenting that Andrew Dixon's opponent, Gallagher, was not taking the high road. Rachel suggested they should stop being the nice guy, but Andrew didn't want the campaign to be like every other one. Renard then suggested they make bacon out of the "pig," Gallagher, and when Rachel asked how they would do that, Renard replied, "Well, first you fatten him up with some youthful indiscretions, and then you slit his throat with a couple of covered-up drug charges. And finally you gut him with gambling debts and some favors paid out to known associates of the mob." Renard said it was all true, but Andrew still didn't like the idea of using that information against Gallagher. Rachel said that people needed to know who they were voting for and implied that the information could be leaked to the press. Rachel met Renard in his car, and Renard gave her a flash drive, telling her, "It's from a DEA sting five years ago. Former assemblyman and mayoral candidate Steven Gallagher buying an eight ball in a hotel suite." Rachel told Renard that this couldn't be tied back to him, and Renard assured her it wouldn't. Rachel then asked how come she didn't know about this, and Renard said it was because it was the dealer who investigators were looking for, not Gallagher, who made the evidence get buried with the help of "friends in low places," according to Renard. Rachel asked Renard how he got it, but he told her not to worry about it. She then told him that they were doing this for the right reasons, and Renard agreed, saying people had a right to know. Rachel then said to Renard, "I was thinking about going home, but I'm not really tired," before the two looked at each other. Later, as the area for Andrew Dixon's campaign rally was getting prepared at Lovejoy Fountain Park, Rachel spoke to the head of the teacher's union and got her to come to the rally later. Renard then walked up, and Rachel told Renard that the breaking story about Gallagher's indiscretion had been playing on every news channel, causing them to go ahead in the campaign. Rachel then instructed Renard not to leave the stage after introducing Andrew, though he was concerned he'd steal the limelight. Rachel assured him he wouldn't be doing any such thing and that he'd give people confidence by standing side by side with Andrew. She then handed Renard a paper with things to include in his introduction, before Jeremiah came and called her over to look at some banners that were being hung in the wrong locations. When the rally got underway, Rachel was the first to address the gathered crowd, and she urged everyone to go out and vote for Andrew on election day and "make our voices heard!" She then introduced Renard, who gave a brief speech and then introduced Andrew Dixon to the crowd. As Andrew neared the end of his speech, Rachel reached into her coat pocket and took out her phone, stepping aside to take the phone call. After Andrew finished his speech, he paused on stage to wave to the crowd, when he was suddenly shot in the left pectoral area. Renard quickly ran over to Andrew to catch him as he collapsed to the ground, and Rachel rushed over in horror right after. She called for paramedics as Renard desperately tried to keep the quickly fading mayoral candidate to stay with them. As an unresponsive Andrew Dixon laid in Renard's arms, Rachel called for paramedics and watched on in a mixture of shock and horror as they tried to save him. Andrew later died, however. When Renard returned to his home, Rachel, who had been waiting for him, went up to Renard and told him that she really needed him that night, seemingly distraught over the death of Andrew. When they went inside, Sean kissed her. He then suddenly pinned her against a wall and woged, stating bluntly that she knew Andrew was going to get shot. She then woged into her Löwen form in response. Renard asked her who she was working for, before they both retracted, and Rachel responded, "The people who are gonna change your life." Lucien Petrovitch then arrived at Renard's place, and she introduced him to Renard. Lucien told Renard that Andrew was meant to die and that Renard was meant to kill Marwan Hanano, the man that had killed Andrew, adding that he knew Renard was a Zauberbiest, and Rachel commented, "Which makes you one of us." Renard figured out they were both with Black Claw, and Lucien had Rachel show Renard a campaign poster promoting Renard with an illustration of his face on it. Rachel told Renard that he was a hero and that he could win the campaign to be Portland's next mayor. She met with Renard at a restaurant and showed him an article about how he'd killed Andrew Dixon's shooter. She told Renard that people of Portland loved him, before moving on to how Andrew's death was for a greater good. Renard argued that Black Claw was just furthering their agenda by killing him, but Rachel said that there was more at stake here than just one life and that Renard was doing the right thing by joining Black Claw. Renard pointed out right away that he hadn't joined anyone yet, but Rachel seemingly ignored his comment and told him that to become mayor, Black Claw thought that he'd need a family to help him in his campaign. Unsure of what Rachel meant by this, Renard asked her if she was proposing to him or was pregnant, but Rachel replied no on both accounts and revealed that she knew about Renard having a daughter whose mother was Adalind. Nearby, unbeknownst to Rachel or Renard, Eve sat at a nearby bar, eavesdropping on their conversation. Rachel received a call from someone asking if she'd gotten a commitment yet from Renard, to which she said, "Not yet," and that he was being very careful. The man on the phone expected this but told her that she now had to persuade him that it was the right and only decision to make. She hung and up texted Renard that she needed to see him and asked if she could meet him at his office. Later, she met Renard in his office and showed him an article about how mayoral candidate Gallagher's poll numbers were declining thanks to Renard's help. Renard tried to deflect her thanks, saying Gallagher was the one responsible for his declining numbers, but Rachel pointed out the public wouldn't have known about Gallagher's questionable past if it hadn't been for Renard. The topic quickly changed to whether or not Renard was going to run for mayor, and she told Renard, "You need to commit. You're either in, or you're out. You can win this... and a whole lot more." Renard replied that maybe he was happy where he was, but Rachel countered and told him he needed to be on "the right side of history." She was at the precinct happily looking on and standing by as Renard officially announced his candidacy for mayor of Portland in place of the late Andrew Dixon. After Renard's first debate with Steven Gallagher, she gave Renard some encouragement and told him he was still going to win the mayoral election, adding that they now knew how to go after Gallagher for the next debate. Eve, disguised as Renard from the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester spell, later invited Rachel over to find out more information on Black Claw, but Rachel was more interested in sleeping with him than answering questions first, taking "Renard" by surprise. After sleeping with Renard and telling him he had more than made up for their last failed attempt, she started talking to Renard about having a family for the mayoral election, telling him that voters needed a married man with a happy family. Renard said he didn't even have any family at all, and Rachel told him not to worry and that he would. The next night, Rachel surprised Renard at his home with Diana, and she watched as the two reunited, with Renard giving Rachel a look of appreciation. She watched the coverage of the day of the election with Conrad Bonaparte, Jeremiah, Renard, and Diana. Adalind then walked into the room, dressed up in the event that Renard won, and Rachel told her she looked beautiful, to which Adalind a bit awkwardly responded, "Well, we all do what we can for the cause." As Rachel sat down to watch the news, she made eye contact with Renard, which, unbeknownst to Rachel, appeared to draw the ire of Diana, who gave an evil stare. Renard ended up comfortably winning the election, and Rachel traveled with him to the Benson Hotel, where Renard gave a victory speech. Rachel smiled and applauded him as she stood in the background on stage, and again, this drew an even sterner glare from Diana, which Rachel uncomfortably took notice of this time. After returning back to the Black Claw mansion from the Benson Hotel, she and Renard looked at each other for a few lingering moments, something Diana noticed as she headed upstairs to her room. Later that night, Renard came over to Rachel's house. As they lay in bed together, Rachel told him she was glad he came over but that he couldn't stay the night. She added that they had to put a stop to their relationship because of the damage it was causing to helping Adalind understand how important family values were to Black Claw's cause. Rachel later spoke to Bonaparte at the mansion, who informed her that Black Claw had destroyed Hadrian's Wall's compound in Oregon, essentially eliminating their presence in the Portland area. Bonaparte gave her credit for Black Claw's success, and Rachel marveled at what they had accomplished, save for getting Grimms on their side. Bonaparte told her that they had a plan for the Grimms, but he admitted that he was concerned about Adalind, to which Rachel assured him that she'd come around because she was a Hexenbiest. The two agreed that Rachel should keep an eye on both Adalind and Renard, and Bonaparte then advised her to spend more time with Diana to get closer with her. Rachel had absolutely no problem at all with that suggestion, saying that it wouldn't be hard because kids loved her. Little did Rachel and Bonaparte know, however, that their conversation had woken Diana, who was listening to them on the stairs. That night as Rachel was about to go to bed at her home, Diana projected herself into Rachel's room despite being back at the mansion. She threateningly told Rachel to leave her family alone and said, "They're my mommy and daddy, not yours." Suddenly, Diana started making Rachel's bed sheets wrap tightly around her. Diana then made Adalind see what she was doing, making it appear to Adalind as if it was just a nightmare. Unfortunately for Rachel, it was very real, and Diana suffocated Rachel with her sheets, killing her. Renard found Rachel dead, having been suffocated to death, in her bed. Images 506-Rachel Wood.png 512-Rachel and Lucien unveil their poster.png 513-Rachel Wood article.png 517-Renard and Rachel.jpg 517-Renard-Diana Reunion.gif 522-Rachel "tucked in".png 522-Renard finds Rachel dead.png Quotes *(To Sean Renard): "Most agendas include death." *(To Renard): "You need to be on the right side of history." *(To Conrad Bonaparte): "Kids love me." Trivia *According to Hadrian's Wall's database, she graduated from Georgetown University with a Bachelor of Arts degree in political science and then earned a Juris Doctor degree from Yale University. She also previously lived at 9452 Washington Avenue, Apartment G, New Haven, CT, as well as 7533 Winthrop Street, Seattle, WA, before moving to her current known address, 1705 NW Harmon Street, Portland, Oregon. Category:2015 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Black Claw Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims